


La sorcière et l'érudit

by KarenKilla



Series: Fem Harry et la Terre du Milieu [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Meg Potter se retrouve en Terre du Milieu après avoir utilisé un rituel pour détruire Voldemort, sauvée par Bilbon elle va découvrir un tout nouveau monde. Elle trouvera aussi une famille chez les hobbits et un vieux magicien mais ce nouveau monde lui réserve plus encore.





	1. Arrivée

 

 

Bilbon était considéré par tous comme un hobbit étrange, il le savait et s'en moquait, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas mais depuis sa quête jusqu'à Erebor avec ses amis nains et Gandalf, il avait changé. Voir le monde, risquer sa vie, perdre des proches, tout cela l'avait transformé et il ne le regrettait pas. Il était bien plus heureux comme ça, même si ses amis lui manquaient, morts et vivants d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était senti seul depuis quelques années mais malheureusement ce n'était plus le cas, il venait de recueillir son neveu Frodon, après la mort de Drogon et Primula. Il était heureux d'avoir le jeune hobbit avec lui, Frodon était un hobbit intelligent et curieux de tout, néanmoins Drogon avait été un membre de sa famille qu'il avait vraiment apprécié et même si ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, il  lui manquaient, lui et Primula. Ils avaient été des gens biens. De tout les hobbits de la Comté, il était donc très capable à gérer l'inattendu, mais il ne pouvait pas nier être très surpris en voyant le corps d'une jeune femme inconsciente non loin de chez lui. Il avait laissé Frodon avec Pippin Touque, Merry Brandebouc et Sam Gamegie, trois jeunes hobbits qui avaient environ l'âge de Frodon, le tout sous la garde des parents de Merry, Saradoc et Esmeralda Brandebouc. Il appréciait vraiment la présence de Frodon dans sa vie, et dans son smial qui avait souvent paru bien trop vide au cours des années, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas nier avoir aussi besoin de tranquillité, de paix et c'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi d'aller marcher un moment, mais trouver cette jeune fille était une véritable surprise. Elle n'était pas une hobbit en plus mais les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient étranges de même que la chouette blanche à côté d'elle. Bilbon n'avait jamais vu une femme porter un pantalon aussi serré, ou même dans cette matière, et surtout pas un haut de la sorte ou même des chaussures pareilles. Elle était très étrange de ça il était sûr, néanmoins son apparence n'allait pas pour autant le pousser à abandonner une inconnue ici, à ses yeux elle était simplement une jeune femme qui avait besoin d'aide et il avait été élevé en apprenant à respecter les femmes. Néanmoins il allait avoir besoin d'aide, cette jeune femme ne semblait pas très lourde, bien au contraire, elle avait besoin de manger un peu même. 

En l'observant le hobbit sentit ses instincts protecteurs monter à la surface, il voulait la protéger comme il voulait protéger Frodon. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle avait des cernes et semblait épuisée, et puis il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait en le voyant, ses traits étaient pâles, elle semblait vraiment mal ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle portait une telle tenue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait traversé mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était rien de bon, et il comptait bien l'aider à se reposer dans la Comté, enfin si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il toucha doucement le front de la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes et il s'inquiéta d'autant plus en sentant la froideur de sa peau, en opposition avec le front de la jeune femme. Elle avait de la fièvre.

Bilbon souhaitait encore moins la laisser seule qu'avant de découvrir qu'elle était souffrante néanmoins il ne pouvait pas l'aider en restant simplement à côté d'elle, c'était impossible. Il se leva et après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, il courut chercher de l'aide, il devait être prudent, les hobbits n'aimaient pas beaucoup les étrangers, il choisit donc d'aller demander de l'aide à la famille Gamegie, Hamfast avait eu six enfants, dont quatre garçons, et si le petit dernier avait l'âge de Frodon, ou pas loin, les plus vieux étaient capable d'aider à transporter cette jeune femme. 

Heureusement Hamfast et ses deux aînés, Hamson et Halfred étaient plus que disponibles pour l'aider, les Gamegie étaient vraiment des gens loyaux, Hamfast et son père avaient même fait de leur mieux pour protéger Cul-de-Sac lorsqu'il était parti à travers la Terre du Milieu pour aider les nains à récupérer Erebor. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire grand chose contre Lobelia au final, mais ils avaient essayé et c'était déjà très important pour Bilbon. Une fois encore les trois hobbits prouvèrent encore à quel point ils pouvaient être ouverts d'esprit au sujet des agissements de Bilbon et de sa famille, vu qu'après avoir entendu qu'il avait trouvé une jeune femme qui avait besoin de soin, ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer et de le suivre pour aider. A eux quatre ils n'eurent pas trop de difficulté à transporter la jeune femme, qui était plutôt légère, un fait qui les inquiétait tous, après tout la nourriture était très importante dans la culture hobbit et elle en manquait visiblement. 

Bilbon avait certes bon cœur et il était plus qu'heureux d'aider cette jeune femme, néanmoins son voyage avec les nains jusqu'à Erebor l'avait rendu plus prudent, du coup il fouilla, en respectant les règles de politesse, la jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes et lui enleva ses armes. Elle en avait moins qu'il aurait pensé, deux dagues et un bout de bois étrange, il s'en saisit et les emmena dans son bureau.

 "Qui est-ce Oncle Bilbon ?" demanda Frodon en rentrant, le jeune hobbit avait vingt ans et il adorait s'amuser avec ses cousins Touque et Brandebouc, une chose que Bilbon appréciait vraiment vu toute l'énergie que Frodon pouvait avoir. Il aimait lire et entendre les histoires de son oncle mais il était aussi très actif. Et si Bilbon était toujours en forme, à presque cent ans il sentait son âge quand même. 

"Je ne sais pas mais on le saura bientôt." répondit Bilbon en observant la jeune femme allongée.

* * *

Meg, aussi connue sous le nom de Marguerite Potter, se réveilla dans un lit, ce qui était surprenant vu qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'allonger, ou de s'endormir. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait été le rituel qu'elle avait fait. Elle laissa sortir sa magie pour analyser son environnement, voulant déterminer si elle était en danger ou non, elle avait appris à le faire au cours de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, voulant réussir à maîtriser l'Occlumencie, ça avait été un conseil d'un livre de la bibliothèque Black et ça lui avait été très utile depuis. 

C'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris au fil des mois, et qui avait été même vital lorsqu'elle avait été capturé par Voldemort et les mangemorts. Voldemort n'avait pas voulu la tuer, il avait souhaité la briser et avait failli réussir lorsqu'elle avait été sauvé par une alliance plus qu'improbable, Severus Rogue et Neville Londubat. Elle avait vraiment eu du mal à le croire lorsqu'ils étaient venus la libérer de sa prison, mais elle l'avait cru parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une chose aussi étrange. 

Se remettre de ses semaines d'emprisonnement n'avait pas été évident mais elle l'avait fait, plus ou moins en tout cas et ça lui avait permis de trouver un rituel pour vaincre Voldemort sans avoir à lui faire face, une chose dont elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable, pas si elle voulait gagner en tout cas. Néanmoins elle était dans une salle de rituel, pas dans sa chambre, de ça elle était sûre.

"Oncle Bilbon, elle est réveillée." appela une vois jeune et masculine, mais surtout une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Comment vous sentez-vous  miss ?" demanda un être de petite taille avec des cheveux bouclés gris et des oreilles en pointes.

"Bien merci. Qui êtes vous et où suis je ?" demanda Meg en se relevant en partie, et notant au passage que l'être avait des grands pieds velus. Il était définitivement une créature magique mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Pourtant elle avait étudié le sujet après la rencontre surprenante avec les nains en seconde année et l'explication sur les géants en quatrième. Enfin en réalité ça avait été pour trouver à quelle espèce appartenait Ombrage, avant de se rendre compte, malheureusement, que la grenouille rose était humaine. A la base en tout cas. 

"Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet et voici mon neveu Frodon, vous êtes chez nous à Cul-de-Sac dans la Comté et nous sommes des hobbits, aussi connu sous le terme si étrange de semi-homme." expliqua Bilbon. Et vous, quel est votre nom ? Et comment vous êtes vous retrouvée dans là où je vous ai trouvé ?" 

"Je m'appelle Marguerite Potter mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Meg." répondit un peu confuse Meg, comment ne pouvaient-ils pas la connaître ? Et elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des hobbits et de la Comté avant. Elle se sentait cependant étrangement à l'aise et sa magie ne relevait pas vraiment de menace, quoiqu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange vis à vis de Bilbon Sacquet, quoi elle ne savait pas. "Quand au comment, je dois reconnaître que je n'en sais rien. J'étais en train de régler un problème." une bonne manière de définir Voldemort non ? Et en plus elle savait qu'il ne viendrait plus se venger, le rituel qu'elle avait trouvé avait crée une sorte de miroir de l'endroit où se trouvait le meurtrier de ses parents et l'homme qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis des années, et elle avait vu ses derniers instants, ainsi que l'expression sur son visage lorsque les différents horcruxes étaient apparus devant lui, sauf le journal, qu'elle avait détruit, la bague que Dumbledore avait détruit, et elle même qui avait été sauvé grâce à Luna et Severus. La jolie blonde avait trouvé une potion pour se débarrasser de la magie noire qui nuisait à une personne et Rogue l'avait fait. Comme l'homme lui avait expliqué, il ne pouvait pas la supporter mais si Lily n'était pas sûre qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour s'assurer qu'elle, Marguerite Potter, survive à tout ça, il se ferait torturé pour le restant de sa mort. Ca avait été un raisonnement un peu étrange mais au final très logique. "C'est où la Comté au Royaume Uni ?" 

"Qu'est ce que le Royaume Uni ?" demanda Bilbon, visiblement interdit, il connaissait bien ses cartes après tout et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel royaume. 

"L'Europe ?" tenta Meg qui était vraiment inquiète. 

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, mais j'ai un ami qui pourra peut-être vous aider, il s'appelle Gandalf le Gris vous connaissez ?" proposa Bilbon, serviable, observant les yeux verts saisissants de la jeune femme, elle ne semblait pas mentir. 

"Jamais entendu parler." avoua Meg qui sentait que le ... hobbit avait dit la vérité. Les choses étaient très compliquées visiblement.

"Bon ce n'est pas grave, vous n'avez qu'à rester ici jusqu'à son arrivée." décréta le vieux hobbit. 

Et c'est ainsi que Marguerite 'Meg' Potter, commença sa vie en Terre du Milieu dans la famille des Sacquet.


	2. Adaptation

Trois semaines après son arrivée dans cet autre monde, ça semblait être la seule explication, enfin outre l'idée qu'elle était inconsciente en Angleterre et que c'était son imagination qui avait crée tout cela. C'était assez fou pour être envisageable, les deux théories d'ailleurs vu sa vie, cependant la sorcière se connaissait bien, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un lien tel que celui qui existait entre Frodon et Bilbon, elle n'aurait pas non pu imaginé des êtres tel que les hobbits. Ils étaient si différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu, et elle ne parlait pas du fait qu'ils vivaient dans des smialls, à savoir des maisons construites sous des collines.... ou encore qu'ils avaient des grands pieds, dont ils étaient plutôt fiers, et qu'ils marchaient toujours pieds nu. Ou plus étrange encore, qu'ils avaient sept repas par jour, sans compter les encas, elle ne savait pas qui avait été le plus horrifié, eux par le fait qu'elle mangeait si peu ou elle vis à vis du fait qu'ils mangeaient autant pour des corps si petit. Quoiqu'elle était aussi très choquée par le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas plus large au niveau des tours de taille...

Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer des êtres aussi gentils, aussi pacifiques, pas après sa vie et les horreurs qu'elle avait vu encore et encore. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un être tel que Bilbon, ou que Frodon, si pleins de bonté, de gentillesse, avec leurs mauvais caractères parfois, surtout Bilbon d'ailleurs quoique les questions de Frodon pouvaient aussi être fatigantes. Elle ne blâmait pas Frodon, après tout elle avait aussi un grand nombre de question sur ce nouveau monde où elle se trouvait à présent, et si une part d'elle se sentait coupable du fait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à retrouver son monde de naissance, penser à tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, subi, la confortait dans son choix. Ce monde là n'était pas pacifique, il y avait des créatures des ténèbres, particulièrement les orques et les gobelins, ces derniers étaient apparemment très différents de ceux que Meg avait connu. Mais ici, elle n'avait pas à être une héroïne, elle n'avait pas à se battre si elle ne le souhaitait pas, elle ne devait pas affronter un Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses hommes tandis que les autres la regardaient faire. Elle était un peu injuste, ils n'avaient pas tous été comme ça, mais elle leur en voulait quand même. Elle avait dix-huit ans à peine, et elle se battait pour sa survie contre Voldemort depuis qu'elle en avait onze tandis que les adultes regardaient. Ce nouveau monde, aussi étrange et différent qu'il était, était une nouvelle chance pour Marguerite et elle comptait bien la saisir. 

Les hobbits aimaient les choses simples, les choses nécessaires, ils aimaient la paix et faire la fête, c'était une vie si étrange pour Meg mais aussi si agréable. Pour elle qui avait vu les horreurs du monde, de son monde à elle, et ce de bien des manières, elle se sentait capable de souffler pour la première fois depuis,.... une éternité. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien vu que sa présence n'était pas très bien accueillie par les hobbits, elle avait même proposé à Bilbon de partir, elle avait quelques affaires, ayant pris l'habitude de porter un bracelet contenant une malle par exemple, certes ses affaires risquaient d'attirer l'attention mais elle était capable de se débrouiller. Cependant les deux hobbits chez qui elle logeait n'avaient pas voulu en entendre parler, Bilbon s'était indigné, disant qu'il se moquait de l'opinion de ses voisins, qu'il était un bon hôte et qu'il n'allait pas la mettre dehors à cause d'idiot. Frodon avait été plus poli que son oncle, Bilbon avait appris des jurons intéressants lors de son voyage avec les nains, mais il était plus rusé, utilisant ses yeux de chiens battus, demandant si elle voulait vraiment le laisser et autre... Meg n'avait jamais été doué pour dire non à ce genre d'attaque, elle n'avait pas eu à l'être, et donc elle était restée. 

Cependant elle tenait à aider, la famille d'Hamfast Gamegie était certes en charge du jardin des Sacquet, et ils faisaient un travail exceptionnel, mais Meg était une bonne cuisinière, elle avait appris à l'être à cause des Dursley. Bilbon et Frodon aimaient manger, mais leurs capacités cuisinières étaient limitées, ils savaient se débrouiller mais ça n'allait pas vraiment plus loin. Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour que Meg s'adapte à la cuisine si différente de ce dont elle avait l'habitude, mais après elle s'était mise aux fourneaux, pour la plus grande joie des deux hobbits d'ailleurs, qui ne cessaient de la complimenter et de la remerciaient. 

Mais c'était si peu comparé à ce qu'ils lui offraient si généreusement, un toit bien sûr, des leçons sur ce monde si différent du sien mais surtout, le plus important un foyer et une famille. Elle avait trouvé chez Bilbon, quelqu'un qui comprenait un peu ce qu'elle avait traversé, les horreurs de ses 'aventures', il avait beau raconter ce qu'il avait vécu avec un sourire, parler avec humour de ses actions d'alors, mais il y avait la même douleur dans son regard que lorsqu'elle parlait de Sirius, de Cédric, de tout ceux qui étaient tombés. Il y avait les mêmes peurs, les mêmes cauchemars mais Bilbon arrivait à avancer, tout cela le hantait bien moins et pour Meg, c'était un espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour elle n'aurait plus à avoir peur de dormir, voire même de fermer les yeux.

En attendant, lorsqu'elle se réveillait la nuit, retenant un cri de terreur le plus souvent, et qu'elle allait dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé, Bilbon la rejoignait. Parfois ils ne disaient pas un mot, se contentant de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, profitant du silence et de la compagnie. D'autres fois, plus rarement, elle parlait de son passé, de ce qu'elle avait vu ou fait ou encore subi, Bilbon écoutait patiemment mais attentif. Il ne lui posait jamais trop de questions, il n'insistait pas non plus, c'était une nouveauté pour Meg, c'était si différent de ce qu'elle avait connu, particulièrement par Hermione qui avait une idée très net sur comment elle devrait gérer les différentes situations. Comme la mort de Sirius par exemple, ou la mort de Cédric.

Il n'avait pas de phrase toute faite, simplement l'empathie et la compréhension, il avait lui aussi perdu des amis à cause de la guerre, il s'était lui aussi senti impuissant, faible. Tout cela aidait énormément Meg, pas immédiatement mais peu à peu, elle avait de l'espoir d'un jour se remettre de la guerre à laquelle elle avait été forcé de prendre part. Et lorsque la simple compagnie de Bilbon n'était pas assez, Frodon poussait Meg à venir avec lui et ses amis, voire même cousins, pour plaisanter un peu, jouer parfois, passer simplement du temps ensemble. Pippin, Merry et Sam passaient beaucoup de temps à Cul-de-Sac, il avait fallu un peu de temps à Meg pour qu'elle s'habitue réellement à la cuisine des Sacquet mais une fois fait, elle prenait plaisir à faire des petits plats, mais aussi des pâtisseries. Pâtisseries qui était rapidement devenues des favorites des quatre hobbits, chose qui faisait toujours rougir Meg, peu habituée à recevoir des compliments. 

Elle avait été encore plus surprise lorsque les hobbits avaient décidé de lui rendre la pareille, pas en cuisinant, à part Sam les autres n'avaient guère de talent en cuisine, mais en faisant des petites choses pour elle. Pour l'aider, pour la faire sourire, pour lui rendre la vie plus facile d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sam après avoir appris qu'elle adorait les forget-me-not, appelés également myosotis, avait demandé la permission d'en planter dans le jardin de Cul-de-Sac, permission qu'il avait bien sûr reçu. Meg avait été réellement émue, personne n'avait jamais quelque chose comme ça pour elle, surtout que Sam avait aussi planté des lily et des marguerites, c'était absolument adorable. 

Pippin, le plus jeune des quatre, avait décidé qu'elle ne souriait pas assez, alors qu'elle peinait à se rappeler d'un temps où elle était aussi souriante, et faisait en sorte de lui raconter des blagues régulièrement, faisant même des farces à Merry pour la faire rire. Il avait aussi des moments plus calmes où il lui parlait de ses sœurs, avec agacement mais aussi avec affection, la faisant sourire doucement tandis qu'elle essayait de l'aider à trouver des solutions pour améliorer leurs relations ou pour leur faire des surprises agréables. Il était une bouffée de fraicheur, plein d'innocence, d'amusement, parfois croiser les yeux bleu-verts de Pippin était douloureux, il lui faisait tant penser à Fred et George, et même à Sirius, ainsi qu'au farceur que son père avait été selon tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Cependant Pippin n'était pas eux, elle ne les reverrait plus et elle devait s'habituer à ce nouveau monde, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître. En plus il avait une innocence qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans leurs regards. Il pouvait aussi être peu sûr de lui, il y avait tant d'exigences sur ses épaules, ce n'était pas juste, mais il était second dans la lignée pour devenir le Thain, son père étant en premier vu qu'il était l'héritier du Thain actuel, un cousin proche. Elle ne pouvait rien faire vis à vis des attentes reposant sur les épaules du jeune hobbit, mais elle pouvait être là pour lui, être son amie tout comme il était le sien.

Merry était un peu plus mature que Pippin, bien qu'il soit autant farceur que le jeune Touque, ayant découvert qu'elle appréciait la poésie ainsi que la littérature, il lui apportait des livres qu'il pensait qu'elle trouverait intéressant, avec raison la plupart du temps. Plus rarement, il s'installait dans la cuisine et lui faisait la lecture tandis qu'elle cuisinait, ou lorsqu'elle était dehors et qu'elle regardait le ciel. C'était agréable, il l'entraînait parfois dans des bêtises et elle l'avait couvert, lui ainsi que Pippin, quelques fois c'était vraiment un nouveau départ pour elle. Une vie totalement différente de celle qu'elle avait eu par le passé, non seulement du temps des Dursley mais aussi lorsqu'elle avait été à Poudlard.

Néanmoins de tout les jeunes hobbits, c'était de Frodon dont elle était la plus proche, il l'avait apparemment adopté et la considérait comme une sœur, elle avait été surprise au début ainsi que très touchée. Bilbon l'avait certes accepté à Cul-de-Sac, mais c'était Frodon qui avait dit qu'elle faisait partie de la famille. Une partie de Meg avait eu envie de partir à toutes jambes, elle n'avait jamais eu de famille, comment était-elle supposée se comporter ? Elle avait toujours déçu ou blessé les personnes proches d'elle, elle ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive aux deux hobbits ou aux amis de Frodon, qui étaient devenus les siens, ils l'avaient accepté également. Ca la terrifiait, elle pouvait faire face à n'importe quel ennemi sans montrer la moindre peur ou hésitation, mais des gens proche d'elle, c'était une toute autre histoire. C'était un terrain bien moins familier. 

Elle avait été tenté de quitter Cul-de-Sac, avait même fait son sac à plusieurs reprises, elle n'avait pas su où elle irait, ce qu'elle ferait, mais à chaque fois le regard compréhensif et doux de Bilbon la retenait ainsi que le visage rempli d'espoir de Frodon et ses sourires enthousiastes. Ses questions sur les différentes créatures magiques de son monde, sur la sensation de voler, sur la magie... Tout cela la faisait reposer son sac comme si elle ne contrôlait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. C'était si agréable comme endroit, pourquoi ne pas rester un jour de plus ? Un jour se transformait en une semaine, puis un mois et peu à peu Cul-de-Sac était devenue sa maison, Bilbon un oncle, si différent de Vernon et Frodon un frère. Ils se disputaient toujours concernant qui était vraiment le plus vieux, Frodon avait vingt ans passé tandis que Meg ne les avait pas encore, ayant juste dix-neuf ans, cependant elle était majeure tandis que Frodon ne le serait qu'à ses 33 ans, en années hobbits il était encore un adolescent tandis qu'elle était une femme en année humaine. C'était un débat qui les amusait, tout comme ça amusait Bilbon d'ailleurs, une manière simple et agréable de se taquiner un peu. 

Ron avait été un ami, en tout cas elle l'avait considéré comme tel, mais il avait sans aucun doute été très différent de Sam, Pippin et Merry, il n'avait jamais non plus été un frère pour elle comme Frodon. Le seul qui avait à la limite eu ce titre, ça avait été Neville mais personne d'autre sinon. 

Peu à peu, elle s'habituait à la vie dans la Comté, elle apprenait aussi d'avantage sur ce nouveau monde, recevant des leçons des deux Sacquet tout les jours, et elle était un peu plus accepté également, pas par tous, en tête de liste les Sacquet de Besace, mais c'était un bon début. En plus elle avait l'habitude de ne pas être apprécié, ces derniers n'aimaient personne d'autre qu'eux même, leur opinion ne comptait guère aux yeux émeraude de la sorcière. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ... elle n'était pas pleinement à l'aise, elle avait passé tant d'années à devoir regarder au dessus de son épaule, à devoir rester attentive à tout pour survivre,.. Ce calme était un peu stressant pour elle. Elle ressentait le besoin de bouger, de se battre. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait été élevé, comme une arme, et à présent elle se sentait inutile. Qu'était-elle supposée faire de sa vie ? 

Ce genre de pensée la faisait toujours se sentir coupable ensuite, comment pouvait-elle demander plus alors qu'elle avait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu ? Une famille. Certes c'était différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ayant plus pensé à un mari et des enfants, mais c'était déjà tellement. Comment osait-elle demander d'avantage alors qu'elle avait déjà de la chance d'être en vie, toujours en vie même ? Elle n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas admettre à haute voix ce qu'elle ressentait, ou décevoir sa famille, elle ne voulait jamais les décevoir ou les blesser, mais ils le seraient certainement s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait parfois ce genre de pensée....

Néanmoins elle avait sous-estimé ses hobbits, Bilbon avait clairement reconnu l'attitude de Meg, ayant vu la même chez Gandalf lorsqu'il restait un peu trop longtemps à un seul endroit, ou même dans les nains avec qui jadis, il avait voyagé dans une aventure aussi belle que terrible. Lui même avait eu du mal à se réhabituer au calme de la Comté et en dehors de cette année au loin, ça avait été tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, il n'imaginait pas ce que ça devait être pour sa nièce adoptive, elle qui avait toujours été ainsi, une guerrière, une combattante mais aussi et surtout quelqu'un qui voulait simplement aider le plus de gens possible.

Le vieil hobbit, même si ça ne se voyait guère, avait donc envoyé un message à Gandalf, ou plutôt il avait envoyé un second message. Ayant décidé d'écrire au Magicien Gris pour lui parler de Meg, de son arrivée surprise dans la Comté et du fait qu'ils auraient besoin de ses lumières pour mieux comprendre la situation. Malheureusement Gandalf n'était pas venu, probablement occupé ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas dramatique vu qu'ils avaient pu se débrouiller sans lui, mais maintenant ils avaient vraiment besoin de son aide.

Parce qu'il tenait beaucoup à Marguerite, comme une fille plus qu'une nièce même, et il était hors de question de l'envoyer dans le vaste monde seule, surtout vu qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde, elle avait sa magie mais ce n'était pas assez. Pas aux yeux protecteurs et inquiets de Bilbon, il avait besoin d'un protecteur, d'un guide et Gandalf semblait être le mieux placé pour cela. Surtout vu qu'elle voulait aider et qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, ils pourraient peut-être s'aider mutuellement, sa magie était certainement différente de ce que le hobbit avait pu observer de la part de son vieil ami.

Bilbon n'avait pas eu de réponse à son deuxième message, tout comme il n'en avait pas reçu pour le premier, il ignorait même si Gandalf les avait ou non lu. Et si oui les raisons de ce dernier pour ne pas envoyer des nouvelles. Avant Bilbon aurait été très fâché des infractions aux règles du savoir-vivre, mais après Erebor, il était plus tolérant vis à vis de ce genre de chose. Il comprenait aussi que Gandalf avait beaucoup à faire et qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours répondre, certains des endroits où il se rendait, pouvaient être très dangereux, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Mais finalement, plus d'un an après l'arrivée de Marguerite Potter en Terre du Milieu, Gandalf, le Magicien Gris, toqua à la porte du smial de Bilbon Sacquet.  

 


End file.
